Chinese patent application CN200720139276.3 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises an insulating body, a plurality of terminals, a printed circuit board, a cable and an outer casing. The insulating body is provided with a plurality of receiving channels which penetrate the insulating body; the terminal is received in the receiving channel of the insulating body; the printed circuit board is assembled on the insulating body and is provided with a light-emitting diode; the cable is electrically connected with the printed circuit board; the outer casing is assembled on the insulating body and covers the insulating body, the printed circuit board and an end of the cable. The cable connector assembly further comprises a status indication means, the status indication means is assembled in the outer casing, the status indication means comprises a first light pipe and a second light pipe, the second light pipe is integrally formed in the outer casing and is partially exposed out of the outer casing, the first light pipe transmits the light which is generated by the light-emitting diode to the second light pipe, so as to indicate whether the electrical connection status is normal from the outside of the cable connector assembly. Such a cable connector assembly in the prior art needs to stack the first light pipe above the light-emitting diode, and a front outer casing of the outer casing is fixed on the insulating body by a pair of pins, and a rear outer casing of the outer casing is molded around an outer periphery of the second light pipe and receives the second light pipe, the structure of the cable connector assembly is complex and assembling of the cable connector assembly is not convenient.